User blog:The Nameless Lancer/The Redeemer - Chapter 5: Awakening
'''Awakening '''is the fifth chapter of my sixth fanfiction, "The Redeemer". Harold returns from his absense since chapter 2. I hope you like this chapter. Awakening About two days after the explosion, I woke up. My head was bandaged, and I was at a hospital. My vision was blurry at first, but I could tell that Lydia was in the room with me. When my sight fully returned to me, I could see that my outfit was damaged. My boots and pants had some holes in them, the red cloth around my waist was badly torn, by belt was worn out, the leather pauldron on my left shoulder was torn in some places, and the glove on my right hand was almost completely destroyed. My robe had taken the most damage, as the right shoulder was gone, both elbows had been torn off, and the bottom was very torn. Lydia noticed that I was awake, and was very happy. Lydia: Harold! Thank you for not being dead. Harold Jenkins: Am I alive? Lydia: Yes. You are at the hospital. Harold Jenkins: It takes more than a fucking bomb to kill me. Lydia gave me a plate of food. There was mostly chopped beef, but I noticed something strange. Harold Jenkins: Pork? You usually don't let me eat pork because of your "religious vows", which is also why you never let me shave my beard. Lydia: Harold, stop being a prick. Harold Jenkins: I love you, Lydia. Lydia: I love you too, Harold. Lydia then kissed me. While I was eating my food, Plague, Kade, and Henriett came in. They were all surprised to see me awake, but they all seemed happy. Harold Jenkins: Welcome. I'm happy to not be dead. Henriett: Well, you're alive, so be happy. Doctor Plague: We found out something that you might want to hear, old man. Harold Jenkins: I'm not even that much older than you, you beak faced son of a bitch. Doctor Plague: Responses like that are the main reason that we are friends Harold. Harold Jenkins: So. What do I need to know? Doctor Plague: That bandit fort that we attacked the other day. Harold Jenkins: What about it? I thought we cleared it out. Doctor Plague: A man named Garrett survived. He was not too happy with us killing his friends, so he set the bomb to send a message to us. Harold Jenkins: What kind of message? Doctor Plague: A message that he is not to be fucked with. Harold Jenkins: Sounds like some over confident piece of shite. Kade: I thought that he was a pussy at first, but he isn't. Harold Jenkins: If I were you, Kade, I wouldn't say "pussy" when there are women in the room. Doctor Plague: There's something about Garrett that bothers me. He was wearing the garb of an Old Hunter. Harold Jenkins: Maybe he's a traitor. Doctor Plague: Maybe. Doctor Plague then reached into his pocket and pulled out my pistol, then gave it to me. Doctor Plague: Harold, your pistol was destoryed in the explosion. Harold Jenkins: It was Zachary's. I kept it after his death. There's someone in this room who probably still hates me because of that. Henriett: Time heals all wounds, Harold. Harold Jenkins: Well said. Credits That concludes chapter 5. I hope you liked it, and tell me what you think in the comments. Trivia *When Harold said "religious vows", he did air quotes. Category:Blog posts